1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for washing a deposition film-forming device which forms a deposition film according to dry methods or wet methods (especially, the vapor phase methods such as the microwave plasma CVD method). In particular, the present invention relates to an invention effective in a method for washing a device for the formation of deposition films which can be suitably utilized as semiconductor devices such as photoconductive member for electrophotography, line sensor for inputting images, image pickup device, solar battery, etc. Further, the present invention relates to a washing method considerably useful for a device for the preparation of an amorphous semiconductor film composed mainly of silicon according to the microwave plasma CVD method.